


To create a Mate

by Alecto_Furie



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecto_Furie/pseuds/Alecto_Furie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the itching started beneath my skin I knew; my heat was upon me. But unlike the previous years, I did not wish to go through it alone; this year I had someone in mind, someone worthy of me, someone worthy of my gift!</p>
            </blockquote>





	To create a Mate

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea of what kind of creature he is... just go with it
> 
> Any help tagging would be appreciated!

When the itching started beneath my skin I knew; my heat was upon me. But unlike the previous years, I did not wish to go through it alone; this year I had someone in mind, someone worthy of me, someone worthy of my gift! 

~~~~~~~~~~

It had been easy to incapacitate the other man; a simple powder mixed in with his favourite beverage was enough to knock him unconscious for several hours, giving me long enough to drag him home and to my hidden chambers.

Making my way up, I made a list of everything I needed to complete in the hours left to me; for once I was in the throes of my heat, my rational mind would be gone and all that would be left is the need to breed. 

Once I had stocked the antechamber with enough food and drink to last the three days and excused us both from our daily lives, I locked up the house and made my way down, firmly securing the door behind me.

The chambers had once been a bomb shelter, and now consisted of a large bedroom and bathroom as well as a small antechamber for storage. It had a heavy duty door, which even my heat-induced super strength could not damage, and needed a ten digit alphanumeric password to open; a password no one would ever guess. It also had the added bonus of being soundproof. 

“Whah,” came a confused voice from the bedroom, “Hello? Is there someone there?”

As I stood in the dark of the antechamber, my cock hardened as I breathed in the delicious scent of him; he never smelled of emotion, instead he smelled only of death. I could hear him moving around the room now as I shucked off my clothes and stretched to my full heat height. Everything was so much more when I was in heat; better senses, stronger, faster, more primal . . . and he would be the first to witness it.

The need for release now unbearable; I loped into the room and grabbed him around the waist, flinging him on the bed before quickly pouncing on him. He had not made a sound, seemingly speechless as I rolled him onto his front and lifted his hips to display his ass. There were emotion scents now: shock, anger and fear; fear was most delicious. Licking a stripe up his spine I palmed his cheeks open and plunged my dick into him; enjoying the spike in fear and pain as he screamed, triggering my release as I emptied my cum deep in his body.

Despite his attempts to free himself I kept him pinned, slowly pumping my dick in and out of him, my seed making the movement more fluid, as I relished the high brought on by first release. With his face pressed into the bed beneath us, I could not make out the words he was angrily yelling but I could scent his outrage, fury, fear, pain, and just the slightest hint of pleasure as I aimed for his prostate.

Mouthing at his neck in order to taste his emotions, I felt the base of my dick flare as my knot grew. It had been years since I had allowed myself the pleasure of burying my knot in someone and the anticipation proved too much as I shoved in as far as I could and came again, howling my release. His body stiffened beneath me as my knot pulled at his rim, and then he renewed his efforts to escape but his movements were sluggish as the chemicals in my seed took effect.

A knotting for my species lasted for several hours, and in order to ensure the recipient remained pliant, our bodies had adapted; the chemicals found in our yellow-tinged cum caused muscle relaxation. So as much as his mind wanted to fight, his body could not!

Feeling the little bumps raise all along my dick I lifted up onto my knees, dragging him with me as I slowly pushed my knot into him, crying out in triumph when it was completely in. He seemed incapable of sound now as I reached around him to grasp his flaccid cock and tug at it, making it stiff as I humped him. His body twitched as I pressed against his perineum causing his ass to clench around me, increasing the speed at which I jerked him off I wrung his orgasm from him which prompted my own. 

As I bit down into his shoulder I felt the little bumps along my dick grow, eliciting a low whine from him as I filled him with my fertile, DNA-altering orange seed. When the flow of the cum shooting into him slowed down, I detached my teeth and lapped at the blood which streamed from the wounds until there was only a trickle. 

Holding him to me I lowered us to the bed and made us comfortable, I mumbled into his hair, “Rest now Hannibal, we have a long three days ahead of us.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments! :)


End file.
